The present invention relates to a memory module connector installed in a mother board and adapted to receive a memory module, and more particularly to such a memory module connector which has metal reinforcing members attached to latches thereof for protection.
A regular memory module connector adapted for mounting on a mother board to receive a memory module is generally comprised of a connector body having an elongated insertion slot and two latches at two opposite ends of the insertion slot, and two rows of terminals mounted in the insertion slot at two opposite sides and respectively soldered to the mother board. When installing a memory module in the insertion slot of the connector body, the latches are respectively bent outwards for permitting the memory module to be inserted into position. After the installation of the inserted memory module in the insertion slot of the connector body, the latches automatically return to their former shape and hold down the inserted memory module. When to remove the inserted memory module from the connector body, the latches must be bent outwards. This structure of memory module connector is not durable in use because frequently bending the latches causes the latches to be broken or excessively deformed.